Noa's Revenge Same Story, Different Title
by IceRoseDragonGurl
Summary: (Formerly Noa's B!tch) Noa wants Mokuba. Mokuba wants to get away from him. Seto just wants his brother back. Rating is for obvious reasons. COMPLETE (for now!)
1. Noa's Declaration of Love

Hi people! For the ten or eleven of you who read this before, then you know that this story used to be called "Noah's Bitch", but Fanfiction.net (being the uppity assholes that they are) decided they didn't like my story (or maybe it was just the title, I'll never know) and took it off. (bastards.....) But now it's back for your enjoyment, even though I can't be sure for how long. This is just a little lime I put together about the Kaibas, focusing on everyone's favorite taboo subjects, homosexuality and incest. Don't get me wrong. I don't believe in either one of those things (especially not the latter). I just mostly wanted to try my hand at writing something like this, so if you're looking for someone to blame for the existence of this fic, blame SecretSoul (for writing a pretty good incest fic) and that Yu-Gi-Oh episode from two or three weeks ago (dubbed or not, it was still _limey_!). This is my first attempt at a guy/guy story, and I realize it's probably not one of my better ones, but bear with me anyway. And now, on with the fic.

****

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the guy who created him. Happy now?

****

Noa's Revenge

Chapter 1: Noa's Declaration of *Love*

__

Noa has Mokuba kidnapped and brought to him (only to piss Seto off!). After he tries in vain to make Seto villainous in Mokuba's eyes (like **that'll** ever happen!), Noa starts seeing the young boy in a whole new light....

Noa (to himself): _I can't believe the unshakeable devotion Mokuba has to his brother. I wish he'd love **me** like that. Just look at him--those innocent onyx eyes, that soft skin, that gorgeous black hair--he's beautiful. Seto doesn't deserve him. That's it! I don't care what it takes. I will make him mine!_

Noa: Guess what, Mokuba? I've decided to make you my bitch.

Mokuba *eyebrow raised*: Excuse me?

Noa: You heard me. I'm gonna make you my love slave.

Mokuba: I think you've been living in Virtual Fantasy Land a little too long.

Noa: My love for you is a dream come true. Don't fight what destiny has in store for us.

Mokuba: Go fuck yourself, jerkoff!

Noa (caressing Mokuba's hair): Ooh, you're so feisty. That really turns me on.

Mokuba (slaps his hand away): Don't touch me, you bastard! Just you wait. Seto's gonna come kick your ass, then we'll finally be rid of you.

Noa: Oh please, I'd like to see him try.

Seto (comes out of nowhere): Mokuba!

Mokuba (happy as a cricket): Seto! Now you're gonna get it, asshole!

Seto: Let my brother go or else!

Noa: Or else what, lame ass? You'll beat me up? Go ahead, do your worst. Mokuba's my bitch now, and I'm never letting him go.

Seto (majorly pissed): That's it! No one calls my brother a bitch and gets away with it! Go Obelisk! Destroy him!

__

Obelisk tries to kill Noa, but he just teleports out of the way, then he manages to (mysteriously) send the monster to the Shadow Realm.

Seto: You bastard! How did you do that?

Noa: My superior brain is far more evolved than yours, so I have the power of telekinesis on my side. I told you nothing would stop me from keeping Mokuba.

Seto: Damn you! You can use all the phony psychic tricks you want. I will free my brother, no matter what!

Oh no, not a cliffie! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I originally didn't intend for this to be a two or three chapter story, but I don't know where I'm going with this yet. Anyway, let me know what you think so far, and remember---all flames will be donated to the "Burn Kikyo, Anzu, Fujiko, and Britney At The Stake" Fund. Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!


	2. The Dragons' Betrayal

Boy, I tell ya, reading Seto/Yami fics are like a good daiquiri--one taste and you're hooked for life! The absolute #1 best one that I've read so far was Lomelindi's "Come What May". It's the most beautiful thing I've ever read, even though it had a sad ending (oh well, they can't all end happily, can they?) Go check it out sometime. Anyway, we're down to the second chappy of this corny little thing, and things will most certainly get worse before they get better. You'll see just what I mean in a minute. 

Now on to chapter 2: The Dragons' Betrayal

Noa (tauntingly): So Seto, what weak monster will you sic on me next?

Seto: Go, Blue Eyes White Dragons!

Noa: I knew you would use them, so I took the liberty of swiping this! (holds out the Millennium Rod)

Seto (stunned): Wha.....what are you doing with **that** thing?!

Noa: I hocked it off a psychotic retard, but it'll serve its purpose as I use it on your little pets.

__

With a slight glow from the Millennium Rod, the three dragons soon turn their attacks on their master, much to the chagrin of Seto.

Seto (slightly trembling): How _dare_ you do that to them! Please, cease your attack, my dragons!

__

Seto's pleas fell on deaf ears as he soon found himself engulfed in a cyclonic barrage of White Lightning attacks. Unable to escape and unwilling to bring any harm to his once loyal pets, he internally began to accept his dreary fate. As far back as he could remember, there were only two things Seto ever gave a damn about--three if you count himself--his brother and his dragons. Now Noa had managed to get his filthy hands on both, and it tore him up inside that he could do nothing to get them back. He really couldn't fathom this predicament himself--the great Seto Kaiba, willing to accept defeat, willing to accept death itself--all to ensure that no harm befell his dark-haired angel.

Mokuba (crying in agony): Seto! No! Stop it, you bastard! Call them off!

Noa: Fine. I think I've made my point anyway.

__

With another glow of the Millennium Rod, the dragons cease their attacks and retreat back into Seto's deck, leaving behind the severely tattered and bruised body of the eldest Kaiba.

Mokuba: Seto!

Seto (wearily): Mokuba....

Noa: Now do you see, Seto? I cannot be stopped, not when it comes to getting what I want.

Seto: Do what you want to me, just don't hurt Mokuba.

Noa (playfully touching Mokuba's cheek, as if to emphasize what he was going to say): Why Seto, I wouldn't _dream_ of harming him. I told you he's my bitch.

Seto (seething with anger): Stop....calling him that.....

Noa: Typical. Even as you lay there dying, your temper's just as bad as ever. I just thought of the perfect way to torture you. (walks behind Mokuba and begins to grope his chest) As you breathe your last breath, you will have the pleasure of watching as I ravish your brother senseless!

__

Noa's last words rang in Seto's head like a bad migraine. He would actually have to sit there and watch as Noa claimed possession of Mokuba's body, a body he himself had longed to touch for over a year now. It sickened him that that **bastard** would be able to taste that sweet flesh, those luscious lips, the whole being that was Mokuba--and all he could do was hopelessly lay there in agonizing pain. Who in the hell did Noa think he was, torturing him like that, taking away that which was rightfully his? If Seto had even one iota of strength left, he would've killed Noa right then and there, but the realization of his situation had destroyed every last ounce of hope that he would've had. This was worse than dying a million times over. Seto wanted it all to end, right there and now. His heart shattered at the prospect of never being able to be with his precious Mokie (A/N: God I hate when he calls him that!) _in that way. As far as Seto was concerned, he had already died._

I know, WILL YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING CLIFFIES ALREADY??? Sorry, but it's for dramatical impact. So, what do you think? I think I like this chappie better than the first, but it seemed slightly shorter though. Anyway, it's almost time for the actual _lime_ part of the fic, and I assure you that it will be nothing short of steamy (that's what I'm hoping for anyway). I haven't decided if I'm going to let them go "all the way" or not (more than likely they won't though), but if I can write this the way I want it to be, it'll be satisfying enough without them getting to that point. I can assure you that this will **NOT** be depicted as rape and that Seto **WILL NOT** die! I know it seems that way right now, but he's definitely not going anywhere. Well, you all know what to do. Press that beautiful little purple button down there and leave a review. And as always, all flames will be donated to the "Burn Kikyo, Anzu, Fujiko and Britney At The Stake" fund. Ciao!


	3. Mokuba's Ultimate Sacrifice

Well folks, here's the part you've all been waiting for, and just as I promised in the last chapter, it's gonna be steamy. Well, your definition of steamy might be different from mine, but you may wanna have a few ice cubes handy anyway. This was probably the easiest chapter of the whole story to write, well, until I got to the end, so if it feels a bit rushed at the end, forgive me. I want this finished as soon as possible so I can get back to my other fics. So, without further ramblings from me, here it is.

Chapter 3: Mokuba's Ultimate Sacrifice

(Note: I'm using the last paragraph of the last chapter to begin this one. Why? Because I can! There's also not as much dialogue in this chapter, for good reason.)

Noa's last words rang in Seto's head like a bad migraine. He would actually have to sit there and watch as Noa claimed possession of Mokuba's body, a body he himself had longed to touch for over a year now. It sickened him that that **bastard** would be able to taste that sweet flesh, those luscious lips, the whole being that was Mokuba--and all he could do was hopelessly lay there in agonizing pain. Who in the hell did Noa think he was, torturing him like that, taking away that which was rightfully his? If Seto had even one iota of strength left, he would've killed Noa right then and there, but the realization of his situation had destroyed every last ounce of hope that he would've had. This was worse than dying a million times over. Seto wanted it all to end, right there and now. His heart shattered at the prospect of never being able to be with his precious Mokie _in that way. As far as Seto was concerned, he had already died._

Mokuba (protesting): Never! Never in a hundred, a thousand, or even a BILLION years will I **EVER** sleep with you!

Noa: You don't have a choice, Mokie.(A/N: AAAAHHH! Now _he's_ doing it!) Don't make me force you into it.

Mokuba: I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth.

Noa: Oh yeah? Not even if I kill your brother right here and now?

Mokuba: You wouldn't. 

Noa: Let me have you, or Seto dies! (pulls out the knife part of the Millennium Rod and waves it under Seto's throat)

Mokuba (pleading): Please Noa, don't! He's already suffered enough.

Seto (wearily): Don't.....worry about me, Mokuba. You.....you'll just have to.....go on without me.

__

Those words stung at Mokuba's heart harder than an angry swarm of hornets. The thought of having to live life without Seto was killing him inside. He couldn't even fathom life without him. Seto was the only person on the planet who loved him unconditionally, who never hesitated to come to his rescue when he needed it, who always took care of him through good times and bad. If he just sat there and let Noa kill him, he would've never been able to forgive himself. 

It was at that instant that he realized just how much Seto really meant to him. He didn't just love him as a brother. He was in love with him. Those feelings had always been there, but it took something like this for him to physically recognize them. Even before he was old enough to understand just what they were, he knew they were there. Every time Seto saved him from a bully, shared something with him, or just cheered him up whenever he had a bad day, his unspoken love for him grew. Now this love was overwhelming him as Noa threatened to end his seme's life. He soon realized that it was now his turn to save Seto. He was not going to lose him--not now, not ever. As he gathered up every ounce of courage he had, he knew what he had to do.

Mokuba (defeatedly): Alright Noa, you win. You can have me.

__

The look of total pain in Seto's eyes was clearly obvious when he heard those words come out of his uke's mouth.

Seto (to himself): _Mokuba, no....._

Noa: Glad you decided to cooperate. I shall spare Seto's life, what's left of it anyway. (throws the M. Rod only a few feet away from Seto *big mistake!*) Now my pretty, shall we begin? (walks over to Mokuba and begins to kiss his neck)

Mokuba (tears rolling down his face): Just know this, Noa--you can have my body, but you can never have my soul. (A/N: I know, corny ass line, but I couldn't think of anything else to put here!)

Noa (sucking on the boy's earlobe): I could care less about your soul. All I want is your body, which I claim now!

__

At that remark, he wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist and forcefully locked lips with his seemingly unwilling partner. Mokuba moaned in disgust when he did this, but when he figured out that the more he fought Noa the rougher he would get, he talked himself into welcoming the kiss. He soon found himself getting lost in the moment, more willing to participate as Noa became more gentle. 

This was Mokuba's first kiss with a boy--actually it was his first kiss ever!--and the longer it lasted, the more he enjoyed it, even though internally he was hating himself for enjoying it as much as he was. He had always hoped his first kiss would be with Seto--hell, he practically prayed it would be with Seto--but life doesn't always go as you would like it to. Mokuba couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this, and from the guy who had just a second ago threatened to kill his brother. The same guy who had him kidnapped, the guy who wanted to torture Seto until his last dying breath. This guy who absolutely repulsed him. But **damn** could he kiss! Sure, he had no personal experience in this field, but he couldn't deny that, and he unknowingly let Noa know when his moans of disgust turned into moans of ecstasy.

Noa (a little stunned): So, you enjoy the taste of my lips, uke?

__

Mokuba was still a little drunk from the kiss, so even though he wanted to curse Noa to hell, all he could mutter out was, "I.....I...."

Noa (smugly): I knew that you would.

__

And with that he proceeded to kiss him again, this time adding a little tongue action. As Noa's tongue playfully caressed Mokuba's, the boy could hardly contain his excitement. He had never felt this way before, and it was quickly overwhelming him. Had Noa not have had his arms firmly around his waist, he surely would've passed out. He soon found himself running his fingers through Noa's bicolored green hair, his hands finding their way down his neck and to his shoulders. Mokuba couldn't believe what he was doing, and with his antagonist no less. He was suppose to hate this guy....or did he? He wasn't quite sure anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to stop for anything.

Noa then threw Mokuba onto the couch and quickly relieved him of his shirt, exposing the young boy's chest for his enjoyment. He licked his lips at the prospect of being able to ravish those virgin nipples with his mouth, but he settled instead on Mokuba's neck, sucking in just the right places to drive the boy insane. Mokuba felt his sanity slipping away as Noa made his way to his chest and sucked his tender nipples raw. He was so disgusted with himself for allowing such pleasure to overtake him, yet he was in complete euphoria. He became increasingly hungry for Noa's lust, yearning for those warm lips to touch his body in a way that made him shiver with delight. He could contain himself no longer. He just had to release the name of his lover from within him.

Mokuba (loudly moaning): _Noa....._

Noa: Yes, uke, say it again, declare your love for me!

Mokuba (moaning louder): **_Noa...._**

And from there the lustful dance continued. While this was going on, all Seto could do was lay there on the ground as Noa poisoned his uke with his repulsive lust. He also sensed that the antagonist had managed to possess Mokuba's mind, (A/N: and he didn't even need the M. Rod for that!) _causing him to lose every good bit of common sense he had, as evidenced by the way he began to moan Noa's name in delight. This thought thoroughly enraged him. It should be his name spouting out from within Mokuba, his lips covering the boy's body with sweet lust, his mind overtaking his precious uke's! _

This rage slowly began to give Seto the strength he so desperately needed. He had to put a stop to this, and soon, before Mokuba lost his innocence as well. Noa might have been able to awaken a dormant horniness from within his uke, but he would NOT let him have that. That honor belonged to **him** and **him** alone. 

He would have to hurry, for while he was concocting some sort of plan, Noa's lust had continued to overwhelm Mokuba. Noa himself had already stripped the both of them down to just their underwear and proceeded to push Mokuba's excitement to the limit by giving him a tongue bath. Mokuba couldn't help but squeal in ecstasy when Noa paid special attention to his *lower region*, finding his way to his inner thigh. He wanted to kick himself even more for giving in to this insatiable pleasure that Noa was giving him. But for some reason, he couldn't help himself. It was if his lover seemed to know exactly where to touch him, how to send him over the edge. While most of him had given in to this delirium of passion, there was still a small part of him that kept reminding him of why he was doing this in the first place--to save his seme, the true love of his life. And while he was struggling to hold on to his sanity, this was the one thing he could not forget--that he would not forget--lest he lose all control and give in to Noa completely.

The problem was he was dangerously close to doing just that, as Noa had decided to relieve them of their last remaining articles of clothing and dove into Mokuba's center, where he proceeded to give him head. (A/N: If you don't know what that means, then you don't deserve to have it explained to you!) _This was more than he could bear. His sanity had all but disappeared as he tried in vain to keep from getting fully aroused, but it was way too late for that. He then did something completely unexpected, something that would stun Noa, Seto, and even Mokuba himself. He uttered the three words that he never **dreamed** he would be saying, the words that Noa so desperately wanted to hear._

"Fuck me, Noa."

Noa (stupid shocked): What did you just say?

Mokuba (pleading): Fuck me, Noa, fuck me now!

Noa (with a goofy smug smile on his face): As you wish, uke.

__

Seto could stand it no longer. He could take being called a pompous jackass on a daily basis. He could take being abused by that bastard "father" he had. He could even take being attacked by all three of his Blue Eyes at once. But this---this was more than he could bear. He knew now that Mokuba was clearly not thinking with his head *so to speak*. That pervert had him completely under his spell, and he wasn't sure if he could free him of it. 'Pervert? Look who was calling the kettle black.' He wanted to do the same thing that Noa was doing to his brother. Seto didn't give a damn, though. He loved Mokuba, and nothing on earth was gonna change that. He also knew that he wasn't about to sit there and let Noa take away Mokuba's innocence--that right was to be his and his alone. With that thought, he began to gather every ounce of strength he could, concentrating all his energy towards achieving one goal---killing Noa, or die trying.

Whew! I had to go sit in the freezer after that one, and they didn't even go all the way! (oral sex does NOT count as going all the way in my book!) Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. This actually turned out better than I hoped it would, but it also turned out to be a little longer also, hence the cliffie. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and this is one of them. In the meantime, press that little purple button down there and leave a review, and as always, all flames.....well, you know where the flames are going. (*rubs her hands in anticipation* Soon those bitches will finally meet their doom. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!)


	4. True Love Reunion

Well, people, we've finally reached the final chapter of this concoction of a story. I hope you've enjoyed this little journey into 'forbidden territory land' and wish that you come back for a visit again. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who voluntarily (or not) contributed to the "Burn Kikyo, Anzu, Fujiko and Britney at the stake" fund, especially the person who gave me matches, gasoline, lighters, and the like. They will all be put to good use at the end of this fic. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to go ahead and finish the story. Now, it's time for the final chapter of "Noa's Revenge aka Noa's Bitch":

Chapter 4: True Love Reunion

__

It was at that point that Seto saw that he was only a few inches away from the Millennium Rod. He soon realized that if he could get his hands on it, Noah would be history. He began to crawl towards the Rod, which seemed farther away than it actually was.

Seto (to himself): _Come on, dammit, reach! I've got to stop Noa before it's too late!_

__

As he continued his impossible task, he saw out the corner of his eye that Noa had grabbed a bottle of baby oil. He knew what that meant *wink wink*. He had about run out of time.

Seto (to himself): _Oh no, I'm too late. Oh Mokuba, I so wanted your first time to be special, more meaningful. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from him. Mokubaaaaa!_

__

Just then, the Rod seemed to react to Seto's pain and flew straight into his hands. It then gave him the strength to fully recover. He questioned it for a second, then wasted no time in unsheathing the knife from within, running behind Noa, and stabbing him in the back, just as he was **thisclose** to entering Mokuba. He then wrapped his coat around his brother, scooped him up in his arms, and ran out of there like a bat out of hell. An hour later, Mokuba awoke to find himself in Seto's arms back at the Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba (groggily): Seto? Where are we?

Seto: We're back home, Mokuba. I managed to save you from Noa's clutches at the last second. (literally!)

Mokuba (begins to cry): I'm sorry, Seto. I know I've hurt you terribly by letting Noa have his way with me.

Seto (wipes away his tears): There's nothing to apologize for. I know you did it to save me, and I will always be grateful for that.

Mokuba: But I was gonna let him.....

Seto (places his index finger on Mokuba's lips): Shh. You need to rest now. You've had a trying day, as have I. We'll talk about this later.

Mokuba: Alright. (looks into Seto's soothingly gentle (A/N: there's two words you don't hear associated with Seto Kaiba!) blue eyes) Seto?

Seto (gazing into Mokuba's innocent onyx eyes): Yes Mokuba?

Mokuba (plants a light kiss on Seto's lips): Aishiteru, seme.

Seto (taken aback, but gleeful): Aishiteru, uke.

__

Seto then carries his beautiful angel upstairs to put him to bed. Meanwhile, back in Virtual Fantasy Land, Noa gets up and pulls the Millennium Rod out of his back (which isn't even bleeding!)

Noa: So, Seto thinks he's gotten rid of me, has he? Well, he's in for a rude awakening, for I cannot be disposed of so easily. Someday soon, I **_will_ **come back for my bitch, and he **_will_** be mine, heart and soul. Just you wait and see, Seto. I'll be back.(laughs like the Terminator, if he actually did laugh) _Mwahahahaha!!!!_

To be continued (whenever).....

I know you people want to kill me right now for ending it like this, but fear not, for there will be *drum roll* a sequel! Then all the questions that are swimming around in your head (like why the hell Noa isn't dead!) will be answered. But don't look for it to be up until after I come back from my hiatus, which starts at the end of next month. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for some revenge of my own. (snaps fingers, then Kikyo, Anzu, Fujiko and Britney Spears appear, tied to four stakes surrounded by firewood)

Anzu: Hey, how did we get here? 

Fujiko: And why are we tied to these things?

IceRose (me): Well, ladies, to answer your questions, I've decided to do the world a favor and rid you all of your existences by burning you up like raw steaks.

Britney: But why?

IceRose: Because I hate your guts. Now, before we begin, I've decided to put someone else up there to join you. (snaps fingers again, then the guy who created Fanfiction.net is also tied to a stake)

Fanfiction.net guy: What in the hell am I doing _here_?

IceRose: You didn't think I was gonna let you bastards get away with removing my story, did you? You must pay the price as well. (douses the firewood, as well as the five tied-up people, with gasoline) Any last words before you burn in hell?

All tied-up people: **YOU'RE AN INSANE LITTLE BITCH!!!**

IceRose: Thank you. Now, DIE!!!! (lights a match and throws it at the people, who immediately get engulfed in flames) Burn, baby, burn! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

A guy in a white coat: Ms. IceRoseDragonGurl, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us.

IceRose: Well, folks, looks like my hiatus is going to be starting a lot sooner than I thought. So, look for the sequel to this story when I get released from the psych ward of the Fanfiction.net mental institution. (yells as she is strapped in a straight jacket and thrown in the back of an ambulance) And don't forget.....LEAVE A REVIEW.......


End file.
